Wolves of the Night
by alpha wolfy
Summary: What if Ichika wasn't exactly who every one thought him to be? (unsure of pairings) Warnings: Werewolf Ichika, rated M due to later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This a new anime to my fanfic list, so let's see where this goes...

* * *

Our story begins with a certain male IS pilot walking down a path that bordered his territory deep in thought. He had gone this path because of the usual hoard of girls that followed him every where. You see path wasn't known by many people and due to a few of his past experience he knew he could get them off if he took this path. It also helped that it had just gotten dark.

He sighed trying to forget the problems of being the only male in an all girls school. He looked ahead to see Houki, Charlotte, Laura, and Cecillia. He didn't know why but he decided to not join them. They seemed to be talking about some thing, as for what he couldn't tell. He stopped.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see three sets of red eyes in the bush next to the group. He sniffed the air. _'Hell hounds'_ he thought as he took off his coat. The girls were to close to the mangy beasts for him to run up and show their red eyes that his territory is _his_, he had to fight them. He'd figure out how deal with the girls later. When the first hell-hound leapt out of the bushes, towards Houki, he punched it square in the nose with enough force to knock it in to a tree.

It comrades soon leapt out at the sight of their friend being hurt, but were soon thrown harshly back into the wooded area. The male pilot looked back over his shoulder, and looked at the group of women with his true eyes.

"Ichika?!" They said in unison.

"Charlotte, take the rest to our room and explain every thing there." Ignoring their statement.

"Ichika, what's going on?" The French woman asked. Just after she said that one of the hell hounds leapt out of the wooded area, only to be thrown back against a tree._ 'They have to be young. Only young hell hounds are stupid enough to keep fighting.'_ Ichika thought as he let his true eyes show and his fangs grow.

"Just go!" he practically yelled looking over his shoulder, causing them to finally leave for the room. After waiting for fifteen minutes that seemed to drag on for an hour, Ichika entered the room.

"What the hell happened, Ichika!" Houki said.

"Look," he said in a serious voice, "I don't usually do this, but I trust you guys, so I'm going to give you an option; you can say that what just happened was just your imagination and everything stays the same, or you can enter a world even more fucked up than would have ever thought possible. So choose which future you want."

The girls looked at each other confused, but decided to choose the former. "Are you absolutely sure?" He asked. They slowly nodded in response. "those beasts that tried to attack you...were hell hounds,"

"Hell hounds?" Houki, Cecillia, and Charlotte said skeptically.

"that came into my...territory." Ichika finished, knowing that they didn't believe him.

"So what? Are you trying to tell us monsters exist and that you're one of them?" Houki said not believing a word he said.

"Yes."

"So what are you then?"

"I'm guessing you want me to turn?" They gave him a small nod. He sighed and started to take his shirt off before saying "Okay, but please try not to scream." They all agreed, still thinking that he was crazy. He took a deep breath before turning into his monster form. The transformation was relatively quick since he wasn't a pup, but he still felt fur start to cover his body, his muscles bulge and his bones break in the mere seconds it took to fully turn. But once again, he was not a pup, so he had for the most part gotten used to the pain.

They looked at Ichika's new form in shock, to scared to say any thing let alone scream. He was an actual, nine foot tall, furry, bipedal werewolf. "Surprise." He said, his voice deeper and gravely now.

"What happened to you?" Charlotte said as she put her against his wolf like head, the fur surprisingly soft. He rubbed his face against her palm before saying,

"Nothing, I was born a werewolf." he said as he returned to his human form. "Believe me now?" He said, looking at Houki with a sad smile. She just nodded slowly.

"When were you going to tell us?" Laura asked.

"To be honest I wasn't even sure whether I would even tell you to begin with, I thought it would be better for you if you still thought things like werecreatures and vampires didn't really exist."

"Wait,...were_creatures_?" Cecelia said.

"Yes. There are currently six major werecreatures. Werelions, weretigers, werecats, werefoxes, werebears, and werewolves. Each one has one or two subspecies, one usually being rarer than the other. We also have three forms, our human form, our were form, and our animal form."

"So what subspecies are you?" Laura asked.

"I'm a pureblood werewolf."

"So how is that different from the others?" Cecilia asked.

"Look, I'm really happy that you guys are taking this so well and resorting to what most other humans do, but it's getting late and you probably want to process every thing that's happened. So, what do you say we pick this up tomorrow?"

They all nodded and went back to their dorms, Charlotte staying behind due to the fact that she was Ichika's roommate. They layed down in their beds trying to process everything that happened less than an hour ago, and wondered what tomorrow would be like. But not of them were sleeping...

* * *

Charlotte had just finished taking a shower and trying to figure out what was real and what was not. She still had some questions to ask her room-mate. _'Well, it couldn't hurt to try...'_ she thought as she entered the room Ichika was in.

"Hey Ichika?" The Frenchwoman said.

"Hmm."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

He sighed and asked her if she really wanted to know, only to get a curt nod as a response. "Well your kind isn't exactly "friendly" towards mine."

"What do mean?"

"That's right, your people hide the truth from their young. Well, I guess I'll start at the very beginning when your people stumbled upon us in Europe in the very late 1400's, a village had found a group of werewolves in the forest. We welcomed you with open arms, but shortly after you found out about our...abilities, you became terrified of us. We told you that it didn't really matter and that we could control it. Every thing was fine until one day, when three pups who were about seven or eight, who just happened to wonder off into the outskirts of that village in their wolf forms. A human hunter shot them."

"It was an accident, he didn't know..."

"That's where you're wrong. the shot he gave them didn't instantly kill them, allowing the kids to mostly shift back into their human forms, leaving only their ears and tails. He knew what he had done, but he just smiled like he had done the right thing. He hauled them to the village where you_ ate_ them. It wouldn't have bothered us so much if you showed regret and gave them a proper burial. Now just so you know, my people now will make sure you can so much as breath without feeling like your going to cough up blood, imagine how people back then would handle this."

He let what he had just said sink into her mind.

"So, the mothers of those unfortunate pups killed the hunter. And ever since then your kind have killed so many of my kind that we have lost count and are now down to less than 350."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Charlotte said, sitting next to the young wolf.

"It's okay." He said, sadness laced his voice and face, "Look it's been a long day, could we just go to bed."

"Okay..." the Frenchwoman said as she went over to her bed. As she lied in bed, she wondered how deep his scars were for him to be unable cover up the sadness he had on the subject. She tried not to think about it much, just so she could sleep, unaware of the old wounds that she opened up. Wounds that wouldn't go down with out a fight, even in the young wolf's dreams.

* * *

So yeah, that's chapter one and chapter two will hopefully be out soon. Anyway, please comment! Bye!


	2. A wolf's confession to a human

Hey! So I hope you guy's enjoyed chapter one. Now on with the chapter...

* * *

Lightning streaked the sky, thunder boomed loud enough to almost shake the earth. Being near the I.S. Academy, it easily woke a certain French woman up. And usually she would just go back to sleep and try to ignore the lightning storm outside, but the noises coming from the bed next to hers caused her to look over.

The man that she almost always saw to be so calm, and always have a smile on his face, was now almost screaming and moving frantically. It was like he was being attacked in his sleep. Charlotte tried to wake him up using almost any means possible, but nothing she did helped significantly. She eventually just embraced him, pressing against him as much as she could, and she just kept repeating "It's okay, Ichika. It's okay..."

He almost instantly started to relax, to where he wasn't making any noise, and only flinched occasionally. She took a deep breath, happy that he wasn't in frantic state he was before, but soon gasp when he lightly hugged her. It was odd that he did this while still sleeping, but she just brushed it off. Seeing as she couldn't get out of this position without waking him, she feel to asleep in his arms.

* * *

Needless to say, Ichika was shocked to find his friend in his arms when he woke up. Then he remembered hearing a voice in his dreams. _'She must of tried to wake me up...'_ he thought, _'Well, it is about time for us to wake up...'_ He shook her gently, "Hey, Char, you need to get up..." he said softly. Her eyes flickered open shortly after hearing her crush's voice.

"Hrm?"

"You need to get up." Ichika said, getting out of the bed. The sunlight haloed around his shirtless body as he stretched, Charlotte looked at his body for a minute, before getting off the bed. **No one** wanted to be late for class when Chifuyu was the teacher. The rest of the day went by fairly normally, since nobody except harem knew what he truly was.

When Lunch came, they all agreed to meet were it all started, due to it being secluded and so no one would find them.

"So, is there any thing you want to start off with?" Ichika said before eating a piece of pork.

"Okay," Cecelia said, "How long have you known you were a werewolf?"

"Since I was about two."

"Is Chifuyu a werewolf too?" Houki asked.

"No. Quite frankly I doubt that she even knows that werewolves actually exist, let alone that I'm one."

"How do you know she isn't?" Laura asked.

"She doesn't have the scent."

"What do you mean?" The German woman asked.

"Werewolves, have an amazing sense of hearing and smell. So we can easily tell whether a person is a human or a 'monster' as you call us."

"Do you have a pack?" Charlotte asked.

"Well that depends on what you mean by pack. At first we had originally had tribes that were very similar to packs, but most were separated by feud that were based on misunderstandings. Once some one found that out and told them, they started to leave that behind and become friends. And the very same person that told them about the misunderstandings proposed that all the tribes come together and form one group as a whole. He said that we all one and that if you can honestly not tell the difference between your tribe and the next, why fight? We are all from the same source. We are all one."

"Really. So who was this man who brought them together?" Cecelia asked.

"I'm sorry but I can't remember his name right now."

"What kind of government do you have?" Laura asked.

"It's kind of like monarchy meets democracy. We have a king, but if something happens or we don't like him, we are allowed to overthrow him and take a vote as to who shall be our new king. But other than that it pretty much has the same rules of a monarchy."

"Do you have ranks?" Houki asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know. Omegas, Betas and Alphas."

"Oh, actually yes, though there are only a few Alphas and even less are good, but there are many Omegas and Betas."

"What are you? An Alpha, probably." Cecelia asked.

"That matters as little as my breed."

"Do you have a 'heat' period as they say in the books?" Laura asked.

"Yes."

"Oh, then I suppose it is bad to have sex out side of that time." Laura said.

"No, we can have sex at any time, it just feels better to do it during mating season. Especially when you have an erection that hurts like hell..." Ichika said muttering the last part, unaware that the now blushing girls still heard it.

"S-so, when is this 'heat'" Charlotte asked.

Ichika looked at the ground. Now it was his turn to blush. "Um...Two weeks from now..."

They all were silent, until Houki decided to break the quiet. "So,...um...what do you plan to do before it comes?"

"I'm hoping to tell Chifuyu sometime this week, so I can go over to a place I won't do anything I might regret."

"H-how long is your 'heat'?" Cecelia asked, still a bit shook up about the information she had just learned.

"It's only a week." He said right before the bell rang, ending lunch. "Well, we should probably go back now but we could continue this later." Ichika said as they walked towards the school with their half eaten lunches in hand. They all nodded in agreement.

The rest of the day went by as usual. When the final bell rang every one went back to their dorms in a matters of minutes.

"Huh?" Charlotte said as she noticed that Ichika was still there, "Aren't you going back to the room, Ichika?"

"In a minute, I need to tell my sister some thing..." Ichika said, both of them knowing what 'something' ment. Charlotte just nodded and headed back to the to the room. When the rest of the harem found out, they prayed that he would come back in one piece.

* * *

"Hey sis," Ichika said before getting hit on the head with a clipboard,"Ow! I mean Ms. Orimura, do you mind if I talk to you in a more... private place?" Chifuyu nodded in agreement. They walked off to a small path near by that not many took.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me Orimura?"

"I'm sorry sis," He said blocking the fist that was about hit him on the head, "I'm calling sis whether you like it or not. I should have told you this as family, not as a student, even if you don't believe me."

"What do you mean, I won't believe you?" Chifuyu said cautiously.

"Sis,..." He said before letting his wolf ears, eyes, canines and tail show, "I'm a werewolf. I understand if you don't forgive me for keeping this from you." He said closing his eyes.

"Uh, er, I mean it's a lot to take in, but I don't think I'll hate you. Why didn't you tell me?" Chifuyu said surprised

"You have enough to deal with, the last thing I wanted you to worry about is some one capturing me to be their sex slave." He said with a sad smile.

"So why tell me now?"

"I wanted to get it off my chest, besides mating season is coming up in a couple of weeks and I don't want to end up raping some one in a fit of lust driven rage."

"How soon is it?"

"Two weeks from now."

"Than shall you be leaving, or do you want me to lock you up some where?" She said almost jokingly.

"I have a friend not to far from here with a secure room I could stay in, I think it would be best if I stay there." Ichika said seriously.

"Then I guess I'll have to make up a reason why you're not here then. Do your friends know?"

"They found out last night. They are waiting to ask me some questions if you want to join." Chifuyu nodded as they walked off to the dorm room.

So that was Ch. 2, and I hope you liked it. I also want to thank every one who commented on the story. Thanks for reading and please comment! Bye!


	3. A wolf's territory

"So is there any more questions you still want to ask?" Ichika asked his sister and harem. Of course they asked a couple questions and Ichika ended up telling the history between "monsters" and humans a bit more detailed than the little history lesson he gave Charlotte.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Chifuyu asked.

"I thought I already explained that."

"Well you gave us a reason, but that reason would only make you avoid telling us for a fairly short amount of time." Chifuyu said. The younger sibling sighed, knowing that this topic could come up eventually.

"Well,... how do I-" The young wolf quickly turned his head towards the window, "What was that?"

"What was what?" Charlotte said.

"Shh. Shit." He said before climbing out the window and jumping down via windowsills like he was a character in Assassin's Creed.

"What the hell?!" Chifuyu said as she watched her brother work his way down the building before rushing down, with the harem in toe. He was running faster than any of them ever thought he'd ran before, making it hard to keep up with him. He growled before darting into a bush. The girls all heard a couple of growls and a yelp before being able to see Ichika in his full lycan form, growling as he pinned two hell hounds to a tree. Now that they weren't running from them, the girls could notice what the unearthly beasts looked like.

Most of their bodies were practically hairless with a few pale hairs here and there. grey and black veins clearly visible under their skin. Their manes and tails were where most of their hair was, and that hair didn't quite look right. Their eyes, their eyes were almost all bright red, except for the pure black iris.

"I thought I told you to stay the hell away from my territory." Ichika said. The hell-hounds smiled, showing their cracked yellow, blood stained teeth.

"Hehehe, we know you can't stay here forever. Your heat is coming up, and you have too good of a heart to stay. Otherwise we'd already be dead, with our unholy blood on your paws..." One of them said in an insane toned voice before Ichika's grip on their throats got tighter. You could see them struggling for air as he said,

"But I'm still here now, and know that even when I am gone, this territory is still mine. So if anything happens to any one because of your doing, I will personally make you wish you had never come near my domain." The werewolf said, his grip getting even tighter, their black blood running down their pale manes.

"Got it." He said after throwing them straight into another tree ten feet way with ease. The two beasts quickly nodded their heads in fear before running as fast as they could with their tails between their legs.

The young wolf stared at the bush the hell-hounds ran though to get back to their pack. The moonlight reflected of his black fur and made his silver underbelly and golden eyes practically glow. The girls were able to notice the flecks in his eyes, there were small black, red and blue. He glanced to his side and noticed the girls. He quickly changed back into his human form. The only thing that just barely covered his member was the greatly ripped pants and boxers, that were shredded _everywhere._ Needless to say all the girls blushed when they noticed he also shirtless, so he was just about naked.

When they got back to the room they let Ichika take a shower and change into something more modest.

"So, you want to know why I kept it from you for so long?" The young wolf said. The girls all nodded slowly, wondering what would happen next, especially when he had to leave.

"Truth is I have seen too many humans try to kill me or make me their personal sex slave."

"What?!" They all said.

"Your kind only does one of a few options when they find out that a person is a "monster", Kill them in one way or another, make them their sex slave, or except them. Sadly people tend to go more for the first two options. And it is more common than you'd think for humans to kill us for our pelts."

"Your "pelts"? I thought you said you turn back into your human forms when you die?" Houki said.

"Under normal circumstances yes, but the poachers have developed a special kind of bullet. It is shaped like a normal bullet, but inside is a serum that will paralyze you, giving them a few hours to skin us and sell our pelts and fur. But the glass they use is similar to mica in a way. If you move the muscle the bullet is lodged in, in any way, the glass will break, killing you."

"Have you ever been shot at?" Chifuyu asked.

"Yes. And I have had to have friends pull multiple bullets out of me before."

"How many have you been shot with?" Laura asked, with a slightly concerned tone of voice.

"It would be better if I showed you..." He replied walking of to the night stand and bringing out a wooden box, roughly five inches wide, seven inches long, and four inches high. He opened it and carefully showed the contents to the girls.

Their mouths gaped open in disbelief. Inside the box were layers upon layers of the bullets he spoke of, with a green serum in them. The bullets looked to be similar too nine millimeter rounds, suitable for a hand gun.

"Inside this box are 36 bullets that have been pulled out of my body."

The girls jaws dropped. 'How could someone go through all of this with out breaking?' and 'Who would do this to another person?' were the main questions going through their minds when they found out what he had gone through. Two feelings came up, sadness and anger.

Sadness that after all he had gone through, it seemed that he still tried to make them happy, and they never really acknowledged that.

* * *

Hi! Sorry it took so long to post this...I'm lazy. Anyway, I'm working on the next chapter so it shouldn't be to long until it is posted. BYE! please review...


End file.
